I'm a talking
by FebeA
Summary: Ni una bebida ni una conversación. La encontré en un bar y la llevé conmigo, pero todo era diferente. Tan diferente...OS. Rated R: Lemon. 18.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**HISTORIA CON LEMMON. +18.**

**OS.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a talking<strong>

**A twilight one shot.**

Camino por la habitación, silencioso. Mi mano sostiene un cigarrillo que apenas se empieza a acabar, mis ojos no se mueven de su lugar en el suelo. Escucho de forma satisfactoria como suaves jadeos de anticipación vienen de un lugar no muy lejano, y lucho por completar mi tarea. Por alguna razón quiero alargar este momento, volverlo infinito, pero algo me dice que sería una pésima idea, que no hay oportunidad ni lugar para mi en este mundo. Lo acepto en cuestión de segundos, dejo que mi imaginación vuele por un momento. Cuando estoy completamente seguro de que es la hora, tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo, lo piso con la punta del zapato, y giro mi cuerpo hacía ella.

Bella.

La chica que conocí hace unas cuantas horas.

La chica que se encuentra desnuda en mi cama.

Admiro con cierta lentitud cada parte de la curva de sus senos, de sus caderas, la manera en que retuerce las piernas y me mira ansiosa. Sus ojos verdes están opacados por el deseo, su cabello se encuentra disperso por toda la almohada. La manera en la que está atada - de manos y pies, como una cruz humana - me impide ver su trasero, pero lo he visto antes. Lo acaricio con la mente, con el pensamiento que dentro de poco será mío.

Respiro con dificultad.

Presencio esta nueva sensación, el deseo en cada parte de mi, la atracción hacía su cuerpo. Me desvisto ante sus ojos expectantes; primero la camisa, luego el pantalón. Sus ojos crecen, se oscurecen, juegan con partículas de deseo, tira de las cadenas. Sonrío maliciosamente, le hago un montón de promesas con los ojos, y luego juego con el borde de mi ropa interior.

— ¿Quieres un poco de esto? —hablo en voz baja. Sus ojos descienden lentamente, como en final de una suave canción, y se quedan ahí por un momento. Abre la boca y luego vuelve a mirarme, asintiendo de un modo casi imperceptible. Me muerdo el labio inferior y bajo con cuidado la última prenda en mi cuerpo, dejando que mi polla salga al aire libre. Arrodillándome sobre la cama a su lado, jugueteo suavemente con la punta, con el tronco. Me acaricio ante su mirada; lo disfruto.

Su coño se ve exquisito desde donde estoy, su sumisión me hace querer ir al infierno con ella ahora mismo. Pienso por un segundo que lo que estoy haciendo puede ser tan malo como bueno, considero que quizás vaya a ser su gran desilusión. Pero no me importa. La chica sobre la cama no me importa en absoluto.

No de esa forma.

Nunca de esa forma.

_Ya no._

Dejo que me folle con la boca. Sus labios alrededor, sus ojos en los míos. Aprieto los dientes fuertemente para evitar gruñir y me acerco un poco más a su cuerpo. Succiona, chupa como si se tratara de un helado. Con una mano acaricio sus pecho, jalo sus pezones suavemente; y con la otra acaricio su cabello. Mi cuerpo entra en calor, la mente se me nubla. Trato de respirar para calmarme.

—Mmmm—murmura.

— ¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —mascullo, enterrándome más profundo si es posible. Hace un sonido con la garganta y sonrío.

Salgo de ella y de un movimiento me coloco entre sus piernas. Me distraigo en su cuello, en sus tetas y acaricio de arriba a abajo sus muslos. Respira entrecortadamente como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. Las cadenas vuelven a sonar cuando cubro con mi boca toda su intimidad, y grita. Duro.

— ¡Edward!

Muerdo suavemente sus labios y acaricio su clítoris con mi lengua una y otra vez. Su cabeza está echada hacía atrás, de su boca salen pequeños jadeos. Introduzco un dedo y acaricio.

— ¡Oh, D-Dios, sí! ¡E-Edward!

Su cuerpo se arquea, abre más las piernas y gime. Sostengo con una mano su abdomen y con la otra acaricio cualquier parte de piel dentro de ella que esté a mi alcance. Presiono en la parte superior de su cavidad y entro y salgo, pequeñas estocadas.

—Tienes el cuerpo más jodidamente hermoso que he visto.

Gime.

Me muerdo el labio.

Esa es la mentira más cruel que pude haber dicho.

—Déjalo —ordeno cuando veo sus muñecas presionar hacia ella, tratando de liberarse—. Vas a lastimarte.

—E-entonces suéltame j-joder.

Agrego otro dedo.

—¡Esa boca!—gruño. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca, dejándose llevar. Muevo mi boca de vuelta a ella y saboreo, siento como sus paredes se aprietan. De un movimiento separo cada extremidad de mi cuerpo y la observo. Abre los ojos bruscamente y me devuelve la mirada, sorprendida y un poco molesta.

—¿Qué demo...?

Tomo su cintura y la volteo, su trasero ocupando toda mi vista. Lo acaricio con ambas manos y luego levanto y azoto. Fuerte.

Jadea.

Cuando está lo suficientemente rojo como para proceder, me acerco a la mesa de noche del hotel y tomo las llaves de las esposas. Rápidamente libero ambas manos y las tomo como si fueran una, detrás de la espalda. Tiro las llaves a algún lugar en el suelo y me recuesto sobre ella, alzando sus caderas con una mano y dejando a la vista la parte trasera de su coño. Mi polla palpita cuando acaricio desde su centro hasta el inicio de su trasero y de vuelta.

—E-eres tan...—comienza a mascullar, pero se interrumpe a si misma cuando rozo su parte sensible. Alzo ambas cejas.

—Después me dirás que soy, nena.

Y entro. Duro.

Sus manos jalan hacía delante y vuelve a gritar mi nombre. Tomo mucha más presión sobre sus muñecas y con mi mano libre tomo posición de su cadera. Siento como sus pliegues me acarician y como me adapto perfectamente a su entorno.

—Estás muy apretada—gimo, y me pregunto con cuantos se habrá acostado hasta ahora. No deben ser muchos.

Me responde con otro gemido.

Entro y salgo suavemente, torturándonos a ambos.

_No quiero irme de aquí._

Sigo tomándola hasta que encontramos un ritmo. Relaja sus muñecas y mueve su cuerpo hacia mi a la vez que yo me inclino hacia ella. Gemimos; disfrutamos del momento.

En algún punto pierdo el control y la suelto; ambas manos caen frente de ella y se pone en cuatro con dificultad. Mi mano libre toma lugar al otro lado de su cuerpo y comienzo un ritmo más rápido, más frenético. Escucho con satisfacción los sonidos de nuestros cuerpo golpeándose entre sí y su voz gritando mi nombre. Muerdo su hombro, y cuando siento que O viene por mi, ordeno:

—Córrete, Bella.

Y lo hace. Sus paredes se aprietan alrededor, su orgasmo arrasa conmigo. Una ultima estocada y me dejo llevar hacía el intenso vacío, mi voz gritando su nombre.

Es como estar en el jodido paraíso.

.

.

.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —me pregunta. Termino de ponerme los zapatos y la miro. Está perfectamente desnuda, sentada sobre la cama de sábanas blancas.

—Ese era el trato.

Me observa tímidamente, sus manos juegan en frente de ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo pensé...

—No pienses, linda—me acerco y le dejo un beso en la frente—. La habitación está pagada. Puedes quedarte y pedir el desayuno.

Me empiezo a ir.

—¿Edward? —me llama cuando estoy en la puerta. Me giro.

—¿Si?

— Espero que puedas volver a encontrarla.

— ¿A quién?

—A la chica.

Me tenso.

—Bella...—sonrío suavemente—. Ya la encontré.

_Pero algunas cosas cambian. _


End file.
